


Walk with me

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timov and Delenn have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



Timov swayed.

She grasped for the wall to steady herself till the dizziness had passed.

“Are you well? Should I call Medlab?”

“I just escaped that place. I'd rather take the nausea instead of seeing Londo again. At least the nausea passes.”

Although Londo would be a thing of the past tomorrow, too. It hadn't quite sunken in yet. The dizziness reached manageable levels, she looked at her would-be helper.

“You humans are weird creatures. First you go to war with the Minbari and then try to look like them. And doing an abysmal job at it as well.”

The woman seemed to be taken aback by her words, but the hair looked out of place and the crest was more fanciful decoration than Minbari. Really shoddy work. She hadn't seen many Minbari and had no reason to care about them, but even she knew what a Minbari looked like. At least the clothing appeared to be genuine.

“I'm Delenn. The Minbari ambassador. I underwent a transformation to further the understanding between humans and Minbari.”

Timov supposed she'd have to apologize. It was one thing to insult Londo or some underling, but a foreign dignitary could be a step too far even for her.

“An interesting notion. I wish you luck in your endeavor. Although I don't know why you wanted to grow hair. I shaved mine off the first chance I got. It's far more work than it's worth.”

“Yes, hair can be quite recalcitrant and there is still a lot I have to learn about its care, but it has given me a greater understanding of humanity.

“Are you well, Lady Timov? Has Ambassador Mollari taken a turn to the worst?”

So the ambassador had done her job and knew who she was, she hadn't expected anything else from a Minbari.

“If only Londo had taken a turn to the worst. He'll be back to bothering all of us soon enough.”

Come to think of it, Londo had bothered her, Daggair and Mariel before his party. Boisterously telling them about G'kar whom he was going to annoy and how he'd show them a creature they could never imagine. The Minbari ambassador would fit that bill.

The ambassador looked like she wanted to say something, but apparently decided to keep her thoughts to herself and instead said: “There are days when I would agree with you, then I tell myself that there's a place for everybody in the universe.”

“There may be a place, but can't Londo's be at the other end?”

Slowly she continued on her way to her quarters.

The Minbari ambassador tagged along as if she'd been invited. Timov had no intention of making Delenn go away just yet.

She was still a bit shaky and the Ambassador wouldn't try to take advantage of her or expect any kind of repayment. Not that Timov wouldn't send her at least a little gift if she stayed till they arrived. It was simply the thing one did. She'd learned early that it was better not to be indebted to any one. And unlike Daggair, she didn't set out to gain favors either. 

“The Centauri practice of arranged marriage is an interesting one, such a contrast to our own. For a Minbari there are many rituals and trials to determine whether a partner is suited for oneself. I'm curious how such a pre-arrangment works out. It doesn't seem to take into account how well people fit each other.”

“There's not much choice. You either take what you've been give or you sink down into poverty and obscurity. Some people are lucky and come to find love with their partner, many find a workable understanding. That's all anybody can hope for. I suppose one could call Londo a good husband in that. For all his flashiness, the usual scandals and shady practices expected of a person in his position, he left us mostly alone to live as we saw fit to live. If Daggair and Mariel had any sense of mind, and being Londo's wife had you developing some fast, then the one not remaining with Londo will be able to live in modest comfort. Not as comfortable as now, but no woman could without a wealthy husband and those are hard to come by. And nobody would ever take a former wife of Londo Mollari for a second marriage.”

“You don't expect him to chose you?”

“Ha, as if. Ar least the other two will sweet talk him, if they think it'll be to their advantage. I still have some pride left, I will tell him nothing but my true opinion of him. And I made some fortuitous investments with his money instead of spending it on useless baubles and false companionship. Staying married to Londo would have its advantages, but I'll survive a divorce, just as I survived the marriage. And now I suppose I have to thank you for making sure a foolish woman made it safely back to her quarters.”

“It was a pleasure to talk to you, Lady Timov. I don't think you foolish at all. I just wish I knew whether I should wish you a continued marriage or a fast divorce.”

The Minbari Ambassador left after a customary bow. Timov entered her quarters and sat down in the next best chair with a defeated sigh. The blood drawing to save Londo had taken more out of her than she had liked to admit. At least Daggair and Mariel would stay with Londo, playing dutiful and concerned wives. And she still had to think of something to give to the Minbari Ambassador. She didn't think the ambassador would appreciate the scissors she herself had used to cut of her hair which had always been more of a bother than it was worth. 

If the ambassador liked to play at being human, maybe she should take a look at what humans did with their hair and then buy something appropriately expensive while she still had access to Londo's money.


End file.
